How Alix Ended Up in Detention (Or how Alix shows she likes someone)
by yellow 14
Summary: Alix has a crush on someone and Kim is there to give her a little push. Based on something I suggested to the fanfic writer Fragile Memories)


Disclaimer: I don't own and never will.

AN: ANOTHER pairing idea based on a review I left for Fragile Memories. I MAY have a problem…

AN2: Alix's notes are written in bold italics _**like this**_ and Kim's notes are simply in italics _like this_. Max's notes are written with italics underlined _like this_

 _I dare you to ask him out_

Alix glared at the author of the note, who simply pretended to focus his attention on his schoolwork. Kim was supposed to know better than that. Pulling a sheet of paper from her notebook, she quickly scribbled down a reply.

 _ **You aren't supposed to be making dares any more. I beat you, remember?**_

Passing over her note, she smirked and returned to taking notes and subtly looking over at the back of her crush's head. Well, no, she wasn't looking at him. And she wasn't crushing. She most certainly wasn't crushing on someone, like some sappy love story Rose liked to read.

 _Yeah, yeah. But I can still tell you like him. A lot._

Alix raised an eyebrow at Kim and tried to act like she had no idea what he was talking about. It would have looked a lot more credible if she wasn't blushing, much to the amusement of her tablemate.

 _ **Oh please, I'm not Rose**_

Kim coughed suspiciously.

 _You know, denial is not just a river in Egypt._ He quickly wrote and Alix rolled her eyes. Adrien's bad puns were starting to infect the rest of the class at a depressingly fast rate. Or Kim was always that stupid. Either way worked really.

 _ **You did NOT just say that**_

 _I didn't. I wrote it;D_

 _ **I'm beginning to think that you're spending too much time with Adrien.**_

"Alix, Kim, would you be so kind as to tell us what we were just talking about?" Ms Bustier asked and both teens suddenly sat up sharply.

"The heroes quest culminates in a decisive crisis of some kind that results in a decisive victory," Kim said without hesitation and Ms Bustier nodded with a smile.

"Well done Kim. Alix, please pay more attention to the class in future," she said and Alix scowled at Kim.

 _ **I KNEW that!**_ She wrote and Kim smirked.

 _Yeah sure you did. Your welcome_

 _ **You're**_

 _You know what I mean. I saved your ass there._

Alix raised an eyebrow at Kim, who smirked once more. He was getting far too cocky with that annoying smirk of his. She was beginning to regret setting him up with his boyfriend. She quickly scribbled another note.

 _ **I don't owe you anything!**_

 _You don't get out of what you owe that easily. So here's the deal. Go over to the boy you like and snog him senseless in front of the entire class. Or are you chicken?_

 _ **Are you kidding? I'm not ready!**_

 _Cluck cluck_

 _ **Shut up Kim, this is serious**_

 _Cluck-cluck-cluck_

 _ **If I do, will you shut up?**_

 _Yes_

Alix resisted the urge to bang her head against the desk. Now she HAD to through with it or Kim would go on about chicken jokes for the rest of the school year. Now he had managed to effectively make a dare without actually daring her. Alix was almost actually impressed. (Not that she would ever actually TELL Kim that, he'd never let her live it down) Instead, she decided to change the subject.

 _ **Does your boyfriend know that you're passing notes to me in class?**_

 _He's got a bet with Max that you are going to confess your feelings by the end of the week. So I thought I'd help move things along…_

 _ **That's cheating. And why are you betting on my love life?**_

 _Eh, we needed to do something other than bet on Mari and Sunshine Child. And no, its not cheating. I didn't make the bet. Tom did._

 _ **It's. And it's still a cheap shot.**_

 _But not breaking the rules;D_

 _ **Would this count though? Or is it simply cheating?**_

 _I prefer to think of it as matchmaking. And you're avoiding the subject._

 _ **No, I'm trying to make sure you don't cheat. Which you totally are.**_

 _Nothing in the rules saying I can't nudge things along. Otherwise we'd have to tell Alya to stop matchmaking._

Alix looked over at Max, who was completely oblivious to the written conversation going on behind him. He had no idea how devious his best friend could be. Or maybe he did and was hoping that Kim would engineer this situation. She wouldn't put it past him.

 _You do know that this would be easier if the two of you hadn't managed to get your phones confiscated earlier_

 _ **Not helpful Max. Do you know what this idiot is trying to do?**_

 _Exactly what I expected him to do. Push things along. Even I'm getting sick of the long stares at the back of his head._

 _ **Traitor**_

 _Just problem solving. I've known Kim for YEARS Alix, do you really think I don't know him? I calculated that there was a 96% chance that he would find a way around your no dares rule and a 68% chance that he would find a way to get you to admit your feelings._

 _So, you chicken Alix, or you gonna do it?_

 _ **Oh I'm going to do better than that**_

With a smirk, Alix abruptly stood up and walked to the front of the classroom, grabbed Nino and pulled him into a really powerful kiss. A really good one to in Alix's opinion. As she stood back up with Nino staring at her in shock, she smirked.

"Sorry Miss Bustier, I just needed to do that," she said, much to the amusement of her classmates.

And that is how Alix Kubdel ended up in detention every night after school for a week She still maintains that it was worth it. __


End file.
